


i'm here

by sugacube



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, if wmtsb3 won't give me gay rights then i'll just have to do it myself, sandalphon is a barista at a cafe owned by michael and lucifer works at a bookstore, they're gay and fuck and that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacube/pseuds/sugacube
Summary: It was a rough day at work for Sandalphon. Luckily, he has a doting boyfriend to make sure he's okay.





	i'm here

Lucifer shifted restlessly on the couch, giving his phone an uncomfortable glance every few seconds as he tried to busy himself with thinking about anything besides the fact that his boyfriend, Sandalphon, was now about-- he grasped for his phone and turned it on-- an hour late coming home from work. Sandalphon was _never_ late coming home; always sending him messages during his break time about how he was excited to come home already to see him.

...Well. Maybe Sandalphon’s texts didn’t say _exactly_ that, but the intent was clear enough to Lucifer… not to mention precious.

But Sandalphon was late. Not to mention that a light rain had started to fall outside. It was already well into the evening and cold. It wasn’t like they lived in a dangerous area, but he couldn’t help but worry. What if something had happened? What if--

_click-click... clunk._

Lucifer perked suddenly at the sound of the front door of their shared apartment being unlocked and opened, practically tripping over himself as he made his way towards the front door, trying to make himself appear as unbothered as possible at his boyfriend’s long absence. Peeking into the entryway, Lucifer’s heart sank immediately at the sight he saw.

Sandalphon was home, safe and sound, if not a little damp from the dreary weather, but that wasn’t what Lucifer was worried about. It was the miserable expression on his boyfriend’s face, his eyes wet and glossy with unshed tears.

“...Sandalphon… Welcome home. I’ve been waiting. What’s wrong?” Lucifer asked as gently as possible, just in case the other was in one of his more explosive moods. He never blamed the shorter, though, just… wished he didn’t bottle everything up. The scars of past mistreatment took a long time to heal, after all.

“Nothing.” The brunette replied in a mumble, reaching up to rub one of his eyes with the back of his hand. Good; he didn’t sound especially on-edge. Maybe he could get Sandalphon to open up after all.

“Doesn’t look like nothing. Or sound like nothing. Tell me..?”

“..Lucifer.” Was all he replied with, a sharp edge to his voice. Ah, pushed a little too hard.

“...I understand… You can tell me when you’re ready. I’ll be on the couch when you feel like joining me.” Lucifer murmured, smiling softly at Sandalphon, though his chest ached a little at the distance his boyfriend was trying to put between them. Something awfully bothersome must have happened at the cafe the other worked at.

Sandalphon didn’t look up, even as he turned to make his way back to the couch.  
It couldn’t have been ten minutes until he heard the telltale _shff-shff_ of Sandalphon shuffling his way over to the couch where Lucifer was relaxing, nose-deep in a book. He’d noticed that particular habit of his boyfriend’s; when he was upset, he always shuffled his feet a little instead of walking normally. Poor thing.

Lucifer raised his gaze from his book, setting it down as he took the other’s current state in. Sandalphon had changed out of his work clothing-- _Good, very good, that means his mood isn’t as bad as it was, if he has the energy to change._ \-- and was standing in front of him, awkwardly playing with the hem of his favorite oversized hoodie. His as in Lucifer’s; Sandalphon had… borrowed it relatively early on in their relationship, and had “conveniently” forgotten to return it. Not like Lucifer minded much, though; the bigger the article of clothing, the more precious Sandalphon looked in it.

Lucifer smiled and cleared his throat a little to catch Sandalphon’s attention. “Sandalphon. Are you ready to talk to me?”

He didn’t quite catch all of what Sandalphon replied with as his boyfriend crawled onto the couch and onto his lap, only something that sounded suspiciously like “no,” but that didn’t matter much. He knew how the other was. Seeking physical comfort was a step closer to getting him to actually open up to him.

Lucifer hummed softly, raising his arms to wrap them around the shorter, pulling him flush against his chest and squeezing gently. Sandalphon made a soft noise in the back of his throat, something between surprised and satisfied, his eyes fluttering shut as he rested his head on Lucifer’s chest. Taking in the sound of his heartbeat.

Content to lay on the couch with his lover for as long as he liked, Lucifer rubbed one of his hands up and down Sandalphon’s back slowly, smiling at the soft sigh the other let out.

The peaceful quiet was interrupted minutes later by Sandalphon finally, _finally_ reaching out to Lucifer, still not making eye contact.

“...He came again today. The-- The guy who…”

“Belial, if I recall.” Lucifer didn’t intend on his voice coming out in such a dark tone, but he couldn’t help it; from what Sandalphon had told him, the man had been visiting Sandalphon’s workplace for weeks now to harass him, sexually more often than not.

“Yeah, ah… Anyway. He- the fucking bastard…” Sandalphon muttered a few curses under his breath as he dragged the memories back up, “...waited for me to come out from behind the counter so I could clean the pastry display case. Groped my ass.”

Something inside Lucifer twisted at that. His lips twitched into a scowl for a moment, before returning back to neutral. Oh, how he would love to meet this _Belial_ and shove his boot where the sun doesn’t-

“Michael kicked him out after that. Said that he’d get more than a broken wrist- oh, yeah! I think she broke his wrist when she saw him do that- uh… anyway… Said he’d get more than a broken wrist if she ever saw him step foot into her establishment ever again. Yeah. That’s what she said.”

Sandalphon was smiling- at the memory, it’d seem. Lucifer felt himself relaxing at the sight. Sandalphon’s smiles were one of his favorite things to look at. The other rarely smiled, after all, unless it was unconscious. That just made Lucifer treasure those rare glimpses even more. The taller learned to never take Sandalphon’s soft moments for granted.

Things were quiet for a little while longer, Lucifer lazily running his fingers through Sandalphon’s soft, brown locks, before the other shifted restlessly in his lap, a nervous noise bubbling up in his throat.

“...Sandalphon?”

“L..Luci… Could you, uh…. D’you think you feel like…” He trailed off, ducking his head. Flustered, it’d seem.

Lucifer scritched at Sandalphon’s scalp, making a noise of encouragement. “Go on. You know this is a judgment free household.”

“Yeah, I… know..” He mumbled, hesitantly looking up and making brief eye contact with Lucifer. “Could you… touch me?”

Lucifer hummed softly, his hand trailing down the back of Sandalphon’s head and neck, down his spine, before settling on his hip, rubbing gently. “Sandalphon,” he prompted gently, “you know that sex isn’t an alternative for-”

“For coping properly! I know!” He snapped, before flinching a little. “...Sorry. I- I feel better. Really. I just want to remember _your_ touch instead of…” Sandalphon chewed at his bottom lip instead of finishing his sentence.

“Ah. I’m sorry, Sandalphon... I didn’t realize that was your intention.” Lucifer leaned in and murmured into the other’s ear, his voice dipping down into something a little deeper-- the way he knew Sandalphon liked. The effect was immediate; his cheeks were a delightfully pretty shade of pink.

Lucifer shifted and leaned back a little, sliding his hand from Sandalphon’s hip to his thigh, grasping gently and lifting his leg so that his boyfriend was straddling him. Sandalphon let out a low whine of embarrassment- and then a little groan, possibly from the… _pressure--_ but otherwise didn’t complain.

Rubbing at Sandalphon’s inner thighs slowly, Lucifer leaned in, beginning to mouth at the other’s neck right above his pulse, relishing in the soft, shaky sigh of “ _Lucifer…_ ” the other let out. His hands wandered higher, bless Sandalphon for deciding against pants-- _Maybe he’d planned this after all. Sneaky little thing._ \-- a pleasantly surprised noise leaving him when he noticed what Sandalphon was wearing _underneath_ that oversized hoodie… Of course. He’d definitely planned this.

“Panties, Sandalphon? Mm. You know just how to strike joy into my heart, you know that?” He would come back to that later. He knew how much the other appreciated his foreplay. Instead his hands drifted higher, pushing the hoodie up as they went. He purred in appreciation as he rubbed his hands up Sandalphon’s sides, finally reaching his chest, drinking in the soft sighs and half-groans the smaller let out as he lightly flicked his nipples with his thumbs.

“You’re so sensitive…” Lucifer commented softly, biting at a small patch of skin just under Sandalphon’s jawline, relishing in the higher-pitched whine the other let out. That would be hard to cover up later. Perhaps Sandalphon wouldn’t even remember it was there in the morning. That would certainly send a message to Belial.

“Sh-Shut up…” Sandalphon groaned out halfheartedly, gripping at Lucifer’s sweatshirt and pressing his face into the material to hide it. “Stop- ah… teasing me, damn it…”

“But I thought you wanted to remember my touch?” Lucifer said innocently, a teasing note to his voice. Sandalphon pressed his face into Lucifer’s chest a little harder at that. Bingo. Sandalphon was clearly upset at being bested, so, with a soft huff, the shorter canted his hips against Lucifer’s roughly, forcing a surprised moan from the taller. Through the blood suddenly roaring through his ears, he vaguely heard Sandalphon chuckling breathlessly in his lap. Lucifer forgot how petty the other could be…

“Mm. My sweet angel is feeling impatient. I see.” Lucifer smiled as Sandalphon’s cheeks tinged a shade darker. He loved being called Lucifer’s angel, and Lucifer knew that fact very well. “Let me take care of you…”

Lucifer shifted and raised his hips so that he could work his sweatpants and underwear down, just enough to free his length, before working on getting Sandalphon’s panties off. As cute as they were, they were in the way of what Lucifer _really_ wanted, so they had to come off. 

“Raise the hoodie. Let me see you.” Lucifer purred, watching Sandalphon give him a shy look before obediently raising the article of clothing halfway up his stomach. “Good boy.” Sandalphon jolted subtly in his lap at that, almost releasing the hoodie, not having expected the praise.

Lucifer’s gaze settled on the six-winged symbol tattooed just below Sandalphon’s navel. That had been Lucifer’s idea, though the location was Sandalphon’s. He would often kiss and brush his fingers over the mark-- it was oddly sensitive, and a good way to get his lover to squirm for him. Not tonight, though. Lucifer wanted to get right to it. He would never admit it, but hearing about what Belial had done had lit a fire in him.

Wrapping one of his arms around Sandalphon’s waist to support him upright in his lap, Lucifer used his free hand to grasp both his and Sandalphon’s lengths, holding them together to stroke them both at the same time.

“L- _Lucifer…_ ” His boyfriend moaned out in relief, practically melting against him as soon as he began to move his hand. His lover was so adorably pliant when it came to sexual endeavours; Lucifer could probably do anything he wanted and Sandalphon would take it, he trusted him that much. It warmed Lucifer down to the core. He didn’t really want to take advantage like that, though. He much preferred pleasing Sandalphon-- doing what the shorter wanted, showering him in praise and love and watching him squirm…

Lucifer sighed out shakily as he watched the sight in his lap: Sandalphon had his eyes squeezed shut, his hands gripping at Lucifer’s sweatshirt tightly as he rolled his hips, moaning out as he thrusted up into Lucifer’s fist and grinded against his length. He swallowed hard, almost forgetting to move his hand.

“Good boy... You’re such a good boy…” Lucifer finally spoke after regaining his composure, nuzzling his face into the crook of Sandalphon’s neck and kissing at it lovingly as he allowed the other to thrust into his hand as much as he wanted to. The wet noise that sounded with every movement Sandalphon made was absolutely filthy, but his boyfriend either didn’t notice or didn’t care, because he showed no sign of stopping anytime soon, too busy chasing his own pleasure.

The sight in his lap was to die for, yes, but Lucifer was feeling a little… restless. Sandalphon was being too cute. It made Lucifer antsy to claim; to take his boyfriend as his own. Fuck anyone who wanted to take his treasure from him. _He’s spoken for, damn you…_

Sandalphon made a noise of confusion and disappointment when Lucifer released his hold on their lengths. “Whuh- _mmnh-!_ ” Sandalphon yelped against his lips as he pushed him out of his lap and onto his back, crawling over him as he kissed him deeply, pressing his tongue against the brunette’s lips to force them out of the way. Sandalphon made a noise of understanding, reaching up to wrap his arms around the other’s neck as he nudged his legs out of the way.

Lucifer gripped Sandalphon’s hips to keep the restless brunette still as he pushed himself closer, nudging the tip of his length against the other’s entrance, before finally thrusting in and hilting himself inside with one rough movement.

The kiss was broken as Sandalphon lolled his head back and moaned- almost screamed- from the rough treatment. Lucifer was tempted to pull out, not realizing that he could’ve hurt Sandalphon much worse, but was stopped by Sandalphon locking him close with his legs.

“St-Stop- _nnhn…_ S-So good when you’re rough… Jus’ gotta… a-aadjust…” Sandalphon slurred out, voice tight with discomfort, but the way he was gripping onto Lucifer like his life depended on it was enough to convince him to stay buried inside of his lover.

“Good… Good boy.. You’re taking me so well. Just say the word and I’ll move… Take.. mm, all the time you need…” Lucifer murmured into Sandalphon’s ear, slightly breathless and more than overwhelmed by the tight-- _So tight…_ \-- heat of his boyfriend’s body. He kissed at Sandalphon’s neck and up his jawline, rubbing the other’s hips soothingly as he listened, waiting for his ragged breathing to even out a little.

“...’kay.. I’m- Move. _Please..._ ” Sandalphon sounded almost desperate. Lucifer pulled back, and- oh. What a beautiful sight beneath him. The other was gripping at the couch, his eyes wet and his cheeks a shade of red that could rival his eyes. His chest wasn’t heaving as hard as it had been when Lucifer had initially thrusted in, but he was still trembling.

“Whatever my treasure wants…” Lucifer sighed out in satisfaction as he finally gained permission to move, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back in, starting out at a slow pace to give Sandalphon a little more time to adjust. The noises that he drew from Sandalphon with each slow thrust in were positively addictive.

“S-So good… for me… you’re so _beautiful,_ Sandalphon…” Lucifer breathed out shakily as he laid claim to his boyfriend. The other tried to cover his face with his arm, to hide away; but Lucifer grabbed his wrist before he could manage it, pinning his arm above his head with a gentle, yet firm grip. Sandalphon’s eyes were wide with surprise and embarrassment, but he made no move to struggle against his lover’s hold. Instead, he arched his back and moaned out again as Lucifer brushed a particularly nice spot.

“Th-There- There- oh please, L- _Lucifer…_ ” Sandalphon grasped onto him tightly with his free arm, helpless moans and sobs escaping him as Lucifer changed his angle so that he was ramming into that spot with each rough thrust in. Letting go of Sandalphon’s wrist so the other could hold onto him properly, Lucifer reached down between his legs, beginning to pump Sandalphon’s length to help him along.

“Ah-! F-Ffuuuuckkk…!” Well. If their neighbors hadn’t heard Sandalphon’s initial scream, then surely they’d have heard that one. He felt a little bad for the elderly couple living in the apartment beneath theirs, but… Not really. It was hard to feel that bad when you were making love to the one you loved most, after all.

“C-Close, I’m…. I’m getting _close,_ L-Luci….” Sandalphon moaned out, shivering and trembling beneath him, clearly overstimulated and ready to cum, but… _Ah. He must’ve been waiting for my permission._

Lucifer pressed his forehead against Sandalphon’s, kissing him gently before murmuring, “You can cum, Sandalphon. You’ve earned it… I-I’m close too…”

Sandalphon let out a sob of relief, lolling his head back against the couch cushion and taking a few more rough thrusts before finally cumming with a loud, shaky moan of pleasure and making a mess all over his stomach. Lucifer himself only lasted for a few more moments before he hilted himself inside of Sandalphon, cumming deep inside of him with a low moan.

He stayed there above the brunette for a few moments, panting lowly, before slowly lying down and holding Sandalphon close, never more thankful than now that their couch was big enough to hold the two of them comfortably. 

“Mm. You have work tomorrow, don’t you?” He murmured as he stroked Sandalphon’s hair idly, a smile in his voice.

“...Fuck. You’re right. I’m calling off.”

“Aah, nooo… You can’t. What if that… _Belial_ shows up? I didn’t take the time to mark up your neck for nothing…”

“..W-- You _what?!_ Lucifer..!!”

**Author's Note:**

> YES this was self-indulgent, NO i don't take constructive criticism. if you enjoyed it, thank you! if you didn't, sorry!


End file.
